poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot
SpongeBob and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot is 12th movie in supervideomainac2. Plot A young girl named Kayley, the daughter of Sir Lionel, wants to become a knight like her father is. Lionel and the other Knights of the Round Table travel to Camelot to hold a counsel. However, one of the knights, Sir Ruber, goes mad with power and attempts to seize King Arthur's sword and throne. Ruber is chased off, but Lionel is killed in the process. During his funeral, Kayley tries to adjust to not having a father. Ten years later, Kayley still wants to become a knight. In Camelot, just as the Knights of the Round Table talk about how nothing bad has happened recently, a griffin breaks into Camelot and steals the sword Excalibur, dropping it into the Forbidden Forest. The knights send out the word about Excalibur's theft, inspiring Kayley to go out and find Excalibur and return it to Camelot. Before she can do so, Sir Ruber arrives to take over her village and uses black magic to combine his human henchmen (and a chicken) with their own weapons, creating mechanical warriors. As Kayley escapes, the griffin returns and informs Ruber that Excalibur has been lost. Kayley flees from Ruber's pursuing henchmen and enters the Forbidden Forest, where she is saved by a blind hermit named Garrett and his pet falcon Ayden. Kayley tells Garrett of Excalibur and convinces him into joining her in retrieving it. Bladebeak, the chicken-axe hybrid that Ruber created, reports to Ruber about Kayley's escape. Meanwhile Kayley and Garrett meet the two-headed dragon Devon and Cornwall, who joins the duo on their journey. Ruber finally catches up with the group and wounds Garret, but Kayley manages to fend him off long enough to get Garrett somewhere safe. After mending Garrett's wounds (with a leaf), the group travels to a cave, where they find that Excalibur has been taken by a rock ogre. Then Sam tell a story of Miguel and Tulio. They manage to retrieve Excalibur from the ogre just as Ruber's group shows up and Ruber flung into a wall from the ogre's gas. With Excalibur at hand, Kayley and the others return to Camelot. Garrett stays behind, saying he doesn't belong in Camelot with the others, and goes back into the Forbidden Forest, despite his love for Kayley. However, Dark Cynder and her henchmen catch up and steal Excalibur, which Dr. Facilier magically fuses with Lord Cobra's arm. Kayley is taken hostage and is used as leverage for her mother to get Dark Cynder into Camelot. Upon arrival at Camelot, Bladebeak betrays Dark Cynder and frees Kayley. Shenzi and Banzai manage to corner Lord Cobra at the stone that Excalibur was originally pulled out of and trick him into sticking the sword back into it. This causes Lord Cobra to be destroyed and his henchmen to be returned to normal and Dark Cynder is cured by Spyro. Kayley and Garrett are knighted and they are presumably married as well. Meanwhile, Sam, Max, Brandy, Mr. Whiskers, Lola, and Ed are welcomed into the Shell League Squad. Also, Spyro and Sparx are welcomed as well. Even Cynder ultimately reforms and becomes part of the team after all the trouble she caused as a villain. List of SpongeBob and Friends go on the Quest for Camelot Soundtrack #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - LeAnn Rimes #"I Stand Alone" - Steve Perry #"The Prayer" - Celine Dion #"United We Stand" - Steve Perry and Chorus #"On My Father's Wings" - Andrea Corr #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - The Corrs and Bryan White #"Ruber" - Gary Oldman #"I Stand All Alone" - Bryan White #"If I Didn't Have You" - Eric Idle and Don Rickles #"Dragon Attack/Forbidden Forest" (Score) #"The Battle" (Score) #"Looking Through Your Eyes" - David Foster #"Landed" - Ben Folds #"The Prayer" - Andrea Bocelli